Un caso extraño
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Junjie reta a Eli a hacer algo muy incómodo, de seguro ya se la verá.


\- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó Eli confundido hacia el azabache, todos los integrantes varones de la Banda de Shane estaban reunidos en la sala por un tema que tocó el nuevo miembro, Junjie.

Hace unas semanas que se unió a este grupo, y bueno, tuvo unas pequeñas curiosidades sobre sus nuevos compañeros y sobre la única femina del grupo.

\- Si. - Afirmó Junjie. - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - Devolvió la pregunta, el Shane solo miró hacia otra parte dudoso.

\- No lo sé. - Dijo el peliazul. - Ella se pondrá furiosa si le hago eso, su cámara es lo que más aprecia, y ¿Si no me vuelve a hablar? - Preguntó asustado. - Junjie, yo tampoco entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto.

\- Pues, escuché que ella hará algo peor si no haces lo que te digo. - Advirtió el azabache recostandose un poco en el sofá. - Solo es una pequeña invitación a esa fiesta y también una diminuta broma sobre su cámara, tranquilo, no pasará nada. - Dijo, Eli miró a Burpy, la infierno se encogió de hombros.

\- Eh, yo... ahhh - Suspiró el Shane. - Creo que si... - Cerró los ojos. - Ok. - Los abrió. - Lo haré. -

\- ¡Asi se dice amigo! - Elojió Kord golpeando levemente el hombro de Eli.

\- Pronto ira preparando su delicioso pastel. - Dijo Pronto tronandose los dedos. - Y en este pondra un par de rosas. - Añadió guiñando el ojo hacia Eli, el Shane comprendió a lo que se referian.

\- Que ¡No!, esperen, esperen, esperen... ya no le diré nada. - Dijo levantandose y cruzandose de brazos.

\- Si no lo haces, ella se sentirá sola. - Respondió Junjie mirandolo con sus ojos cafeces (*o*).

\- No. - Negó el Shane sin mirarlo y molesto por lo que hicieron sus compañeros.

\- Hermano no seas pesado, hasle caso a Junjie. - Dijo Kord.

\- Dije que no. - Aclaró el Shane. - Además a Trix, no le gustará esto.

\- Si le gustará. - Contestó Junjie contradiciendo lo que dijo Eli. - Escucha, esta fiesta solo se da una vez cada cuatro años, es una tradición de tu familia o sea los Shane, lo investigué haslo tú si quieres, este es el día, debes hacerlo, las mujeres y chicas o niñas van hacia esas ceremonias para que pronto puedan tener lo que más desearon, o si están casadas, tener un hijo. Pero eso si, acompañados de demás personas. - Explicó el azabache.

\- No... y ¿Cuantas personas pueden ir con ellas? - Preguntó el Shane.

\- Sus padres, hermanos, primos... novios. - Al decir esto último Junjie lo balbuceó con una mano en su boca.

\- Y sus hermanas, ¿Sus tios o tias? ¿Madres? - Interrogó Eli mirandolo finalmente, pero cayó al ver una sonrisa de parte del azabache, extraño que sucediera esto, pero esta sonrisa no era una normal, no, sino que era un poco burlona (Sin mostrar los dientes) y con una ceja alzada. - Oh no, Junjie, Trix y yo no somos nada. - Respondió.

\- ¿Ah no?, entonces todos esos besos en la mejilla, abrazos inseperados en nuestras batallas, miradas de reojo, sonrisas, y esa fase de torpe que tienes cuando estas con ella ¿Significa que no te gusta? - Preguntó Junjie mirando hacia otro lado pero diciendo en sus adentros "Este me quiere tomar la cara de imbécil".

\- Bueno, es de amigos, los amigos pueden hacer eso, tienen derecho. - Aclaró Eli ya colocandose nervioso.

\- Amigo, ¿Sabes que no podras engañar a Junjie? ¿Cierto? - Preguntó su amigo azul burlón. Eli bajó la cabeza tratando de no ruborarse.

\- Eso me recuerda... ¿Por qué los encontré a ti y a Trixie conversando a solas sin nosotros? - El Shane lo miró impresionado.

\- ¿Qué? No yo... ella... yo..no - Tartamudeó. - Un minuto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Escuché murmullos y risas, no me dejaban meditar bien, asi que fui a investigar. - Aclaró Junjie, mientras el Shane apretaba sus puños molesto.

\- Chismoso. - Dijo.

\- Espera, no chismoseé ni nada de eso, no pienses mal. - Lo detuvó el azabache levantandose del sofá.

\- ¿A sí? y entonces como sabes mucho de esto. ¿Estas enamorado? - Atacó Eli formando una sonrisa.

\- Eso no te importa Eli, ¿Tienes miedo? - Contra-atacó Junjie mirandolo directamente a los ojos, Eli acercó su cara y también lo miró, los dos ahora tenían sus frentes juntas, con miradas muy atacantes.

\- ¿Tu lo tienes? ¿O no me quieres decir el nombre de tu futura esposa? - Dijo Eli molesto y apretando los dientes.

\- ¿No te atreves a decirle lo que sientes hacia Trixie? - Contestó Junjie colocandose serio.

\- ¿No te atreves a presentarnos a tu "amiga"? - Señaló el Shane sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Tu te atreves a besarla? - Preguntó Junjie comenzando a apretar sus puños.

\- Quizas ya tuviste una noche con una chica... ¿No? - Preguntó Eli sonriendo por fin burlón.

\- Eli mejor pon silencio o sino me conocerás. - Advirtió Junjie algo indignado.

\- ¿Eres virgen? - Eli comenzó a tomar temas íntimos. - O nunca enamoraste a alguien.

\- ¿Tu ya lo perdiste? ¿Le ocultas eso a Trixie? - Respondió el ojicafé sonriendo burlón.

\- Para tu información no lo diré...

\- ¿Miedo Eli?.

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritó el Shane molesto y escupiendo la saliva en la cara de Junjie.

\- ¡Vamos Eli! ¡Solo es una simple invitación!. - Contestó el azabache separandose, ahora los dos estaban parados frente a frente y con las manos cruzadas.

\- Si, y después me casaran con ella ¿Verdad? - Atacó el Shane.

\- Si quieres hacerte su esposo por mi está bien. - Dijo Junjie alzando sus brazos en defensa.

\- ¡CALLATE CHINO! ¡Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN! - Kord y Pronto se escondieron detrás del sofá grande viendo la discusión entre los dos, no se metian en estas situaciones que comenzaron a formularse en el refugio, Junjie estaba más curioso y activo después de entrenar a Eli. ¿Que habrá pasado mientras se separaron para atacar a Spirex? se preguntaban.

\- ¡Eli despertaras a Trixie! ¡Silencio por favor!... - Respondió el azabache.

\- ¡Tú lo harás Junjie! ¡Debes cerrar tu boca ya! - Gritó Eli asustando a las babosas.

\- ¡Trixie se molestará! ¡¿Que no entiendes?!... - Contestó Junjie. - Las mujeres nesecitan descansar.

\- ¡A SI! ENTONCES ANDA Y ACURRUCALA, ¡¿EH!?, ¡ELLA ES UNA GRAN CHICA! ¡LA AMO! ¿ENTIENDES!? ASI QUE HAS SILENCIO ¡POR...! ¡CÁLLATE!. - Todos se quedaron callados y con sonrisas en sus bocas, Eli se tapó la suya al darse cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía.

\- Por fin lo hice. - Habló Junjie sonriendo con orgullo pero sin burla.

\- Cierra tu boca. - Advirtió Eli molesto.

\- ¡QUE SUCEDE AQUI! ¡¿QUE NO SABEN QUE ESTOY DEMASIADO CANSADA!? - Gritó una voz femenina desde las escaleras, todos ellos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allá, y Trixie bajaba con cámara en mano y con una mirada fulminante.

\- Trix... ah. eh, ellos, yo... no. - Eli trataba de ordenar sus palabras.

\- Shh. - Le calló Trixie parandose frente a él. - Eli ¿Que te sucede? y a ustedes igual. ¿Saben que debo dormir? soy un ser humano. Estoy cansada después de grabar esos videos. Asi que ¡SILENCIO! - Explicó y mandó la chica cruzandose de brazos.

\- Si Trix eh. - Dijo Eli nervioso.

Junjie hizo un movimiento de cabeza, Kord y Pronto caminaron junto a él hacia el garage dejando solo a Eli con Trixie.

\- Eli habla. - Dijo la peliroja frunciendo más el seño.

\- Chicos ayudenme. - Pidió Eli, al no recibir respuesta volteó, y nadie estaba ahí. - "Si dejen solo al Shane" - Pensó el peliazul molesto.

\- ¿Y bien?, no tengo tiempo. Tengo que irme - Esto sorprendió al Shane.

\- ¿Ah-ah-ah Do-dónde? - Tartamudeó Eli.

\- En el estudio de grabación de Max Jackson, ¡Ahh! ¡Sabías que a mi me escogieron para grabar una de sus peliculas! ¡Ihh! - Chilló alegremente.

\- Pe-pe-pe lìculas, wow, no sabía. - Respondió Eli escondiendo sus manos detras de su espalda.

\- Si, aunque tenía otros planes. - Dijo Trixie. - Quería ir a la ceremonia de coronación hacia la antigua diosa, ¿Sabías que ella combinó a las elementales para crear a las descendientes? impresionante, pero no puedo ir... pues no tengo compañía de un hombre. - Ella se cruzó de brazos. - Y nadie aquí quiere ir conmigo... - Titubeó. - Mejor voy a grabar la pelicula de Jackson, ¡Será genial! ¡SI! - Dijo.

\- Trix. - Llamó Eli tomando aire.

\- ¿Si? - Preguntó ella aún con entusiasmos dentro.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo. - Dijo el Shane ruborizandose levemente.

\- Solo dilo. - Afirmó Trixie sonriendo.

\- Uf. Es algo dificil, y veo que estas alegre por ir hacia ese lugar para grabar a Max Jackson, pero yo quería hacer algo. - Dijo bajando la mirada nervioso.

\- Tranquilo. Haslo. - Sosegó la chica con una mano en el hombro del peliazul.

\- Bien. - Suspiró. - Ven aqui. - Ella se acercó obediente, en menos de segundos sintió una mano en su espalda y cintura sorprendiendola.

\- Que... que... - Tartamudeó sonrojandose, pero vio a Eli que se encontraba mirandola hacia los ojos.

Sus caras estaban tan juntas al igual que sus cuerpos, se miraron un momento, poco a poco acercaron sus rostros lentamente...

Cerraron sus ojos para por fin sentir un beso esperado.

Trixie gritaba de emoción en sus adentros, e Eli estaba muy avergonzado pero algo lo llevó a hacer esto.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de chocarse...

A unos milímetros, en cuanto...

\- Te lo dije. - Se escuchó un murmullo, ambos se separaron.

\- Que... Trix... lo siento. - Dijo Eli soltandola.

\- Tranquilo. - Respondió la chica bajando su cabeza escondiendo su sonrojo.

\- La próxima vez estoy de tu lado. - Otra voz respondió.

\- ¿Chicos? - Eli y Trixie caminaron hacia el garage, y vieron a Junjie, Kord y Pronto charlando entre si.

\- ¡Eli! ¡Trix! - Dijo Kord de un salto. - ¿Qué no estaban... ah... - Fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Besandonos? - Preguntó el Shane cruzandose de brazos.

\- Pu-pues, si. - Dijo el azul nervioso.

\- Disculpen, pero, ¿Qué hacen aqui? - Preguntó Junjie caminando hacia ellos.

\- Ustedes tres que hacen aqui. - Contestó Trixie molesta.

\- Bueno, conversando, de todo... la vida... las aventuras, de Pronto Germitopo. - Respondió Pronto con orgullo.

\- En eso entonces, tengo que alistarme. - Avisó la Sting. - Adios Chicos nos vemos. - Se retiró.

\- Eh. ¿Que sucedió amigo? - Preguntó Kord curioso. - ¿Ya te le declaraste?.

\- Declararme... ¿!Qué!? ¡Kord! - Gritó el Shane. - Por la culpa de ustedes no nos besamos. - Aclaró.

\- Ow. - Lanzó Junjie. - Entonces, ¿No sucedió nada?

\- No. - Negó el Shane mirandolo.

\- Pronto se va hacia... ¡Colina topo! ¡Si! ehm. ¡Chao! ¡Nos vemos!. - Avisó el topoide llendo hacia su mecabestia.

\- Yo bueno, tengo un pequeño encargo para Grendell, no quiero llegar tarde hacia alla. - Dijo Kord partiendo con su meca.

\- Adios Eli, ah, tengo que comprar algo. - Dijo Junjie llendose con su mecabestia. Todo esto dejó a Eli extrañado.

\- "Que sucede aqui" - Pensó molesto y arqueando una ceja.

Volteó y caminó hacia la sala.

\- Perfecto. - Dijo sarcásticamente. - Ahora yo me quedo solo. - Bufó molesto.

\- Eli. - Llamó Trixie.

El Shane dirigió su cabeza hacia arriba y vio a la Sting parada entre las barandillas del segundo piso.

\- Trix... ¿Que no te ibas? - Preguntó.

\- Si, pero prefiero quedarme un rato aqui. - Respondió ella sonriendole.

\- Je, curioso ¿No?, esos chicos nos dejan solos. - En unos instantes él sintió como una mano lavantaba su mentón y lo besaba.

Sorprendido sintió otros labios contra los suyos.

Trixie lo estaba besando.

Duró unos minutos y se separaron por el maldito aire.

\- ... - Eli se ruborizó rápidamente.

\- Yo les dije que lo hicieran. - Susurró ella acariciando lentamente su cabello azul.

\- Trix... yo yo... eh

\- Shhh. - Tranquilizó ella. - No te pongas nervioso. Ya te besé, y tú a mi. -

\- Yo... yo... wow, jamás sentí eso. - Comentó mostrando ya un sonrojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Sentir que? - Dijo ella sentandose a su lado.

\- Todo eso, auh. - Respondió Eli con los ojos abiertos. - Te amo. - Susurró sonriendo inconscientemente.

\- Yo igual. - Dijo Trixie al escucharlo decir eso.

\- No te importa amar a un chico peliazul, de ojos celestes, que es algo rebelde, y hace cosas tontamente heróicas. - Habló el Shane burlón.

\- Y eso lo hace único. - Dijo Trixie sonriendole.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Eli acercandose para besarla de nuevo.

\- Un momento. - Interrumpió ella separandolo.

\- ¿Si? - Preguntó él.

\- ¿Dónde está mi cámara? - Dijo asustada y levantandose del sofá.

\- No... - Eli fue interrumpido, sintió una caja en sus manos detras de él, como si alguien se lo diera de la nada, curiosamente volteó pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Eli qué es eso? - Preguntó ella viendo la caja.

\- Esto. Bueno. - Dijo confundido.

\- Su cámara y una sorpresa más. - Susurró una voz gruesa, Eli de inmediato supo de quién era.

\- Una sorpresa. - Respondió entragandosela.

Trixie lo abrió y vio algo sorprendente.

...

...

...

\- ¡Awww! ¡No puede ser! - Gritó alegremente.

\- ¿Te gusta?... que es esa cosa. - Susurró él fingiendo.

\- Ya lo verás. - Le dijo la misma voz gruesa.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Es fantástico! - Dijo ella sacando lo que la caja tenía dentro.

\- Jejeje... se nota.

\- ¡Que hermoso! - Trixie mostró un bello vestido verde esmeralda hasta las rodillas, con brillos más fuertes alrededor del escote, un cinturón negro con una manzana roja lo rodeaba dandole un llamativo adorno, no tenía tirantes. - Es justo de mi talla. - Añadió emocionada.

\- Si. ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Preguntó disimuladamente.

\- Investigando. - Respondió otra voz: Junjie, él se encontraba detrás de uno de los muebles.

\- Lo sabia. - Dijo el Shane entre dientes.

\- Aww, Eli que lindo detalle. - Agradeció la chica abrazandolo y robandole otro beso en los labios.

\- Y bueno, ¿Quieres ir a la ceremonia? - Preguntó él sonriendole.

\- ¡Claro! - Dijo Trixie.

\- Andando, cambiate. - Ella corrió hacia su habitación.

\- Parece que ya se dieron su besito. - Dijo Kord saliendo de su escondite. ¡¿Cómo diablos ellos se fueron y reaparecieron rápidamente!? Pensó Eli.

\- Creo que yo gané Eli. - Habló Junjie orgulloso de haber triunfado.

\- Dime eso cuando tengas tu primer beso. - Respondió el peliazul.

\- Aja. - Soltó el azabache. - ¿Sabes? Será mejor que tu también te cambies de ropa. - Señaló.

\- Si... tengo un traje por mi habitación, ya vuelvo. - Dijo retirandose y ya subiendo las escaleras.

\- Por fin el refugio es solo para nosotros. - Comentó Kord lanzandose hacia el sofá y recostandose al instante.

\- Pronto por fin podrá ganarte en videojuegos troll. Después de una noche de películas- Dijo Pronto caminando y sentandose al lado de su amigo azul.

\- ¡Ah! pero en cuanto llegemos, espero que esten dormidos, ¡O sino sabran que es pegarle a una babosa espinoza! - Gritó Eli desde su habitación.

\- YOLO. - Dijo Kord relajandose.

\- Y tú Eli ¡No vayas a alocarte tanto! ¡Otro miembro en la banda no estaría bien por ahora! - Respondió Junjie graciosamente.

Eli empuñó sus manos con fuerza, tratando de controlarse antes de darle una buena paliza a Junjie... una muy buena paliza en el orgullo masculino...

* * *

 **Hola a los que estan leyendo este pequeño One-Shot que se me ocurrió por ahí.**

 **¿Ya vieron la noticia? UJU! NUEVA PELI! NUEVA TEMPORADA! ¿Junjie se irá? Acabo de ver el sinopsis, oh no por favor que eso no suceda. Mi vida ya no tendrá sentido.**

 **¡POR QUÉ ASAPH FIPKE ME HACE ASUSTAR!**

 **Necesito un abacho :(**


End file.
